sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Eggman Nega
Doctor Eggman Nega (ドクター・エッグマン・ネガ Dokutā Egguman Nega?) (real name unknown), is a video game character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a human scientist and Doctor Eggman's decendant from 200 years in the future. Just like his ancestor he stands at 185 cm (6 feet) tall and weighs in at 128 kg (282 lb). His character designer is Naoto Ōshima. Sonic Rush Eggman Nega is one of the main villains in Sonic Rush. He is introduced as Doctor Eggman's counterpart from another dimension, and the primary nemesis of Blaze the Cat, a character from his world. He is more cruel and calculating than the Eggman from Sonic's time zone, and has sent Blaze's world into ruin, which is why she sets out for the Sol Emeralds. He is eerily polite for such a cold and calculating man. His downside, however, is that he can sometimes lose track of important details while making unnecessary speeches. His design appears reminiscent to the older Eggman from the Genesis Sonic games, albeit with the colors reversed. Sonic Rivals While Eggman himself is first thought to be the primary antagonist in Sonic Rivals, the player soon finds out that Eggman Nega has captured Eggman and is disguising himself as him. Sonic Rivals also reveals that Eggman Nega is from around 200 years in the future and that he is Eggman's descendent. Using a special camera, he turns several objects and characters into cards, with the objective of turning the world into a card that he will be able to control. During the somewhat ambiguous ending of the game, Nega is captured inside a card of his own by Silver, yet it was never revealed how he returned to the future. Sonic Rush Adventure In Sonic Rush Adventure, the story once again says that Eggman Nega is Eggman's dimensional counterpart. Additionally, he works alongside Dr. Eggman as his ally, as he did in the original Sonic Rush game- Eggman and Eggman Nega are not seen until the end of the game, as Eggman's pirate robot Captain Whisker is the assumed villain for most of the plot. It is also revealed that Nega is even more insane and evil than the original Eggman. When defeated at the end of the game, Eggman decided to retreat, however, Nega had a different idea and decided to try to take everyone down with him. Sonic Rivals 2 It is unkown if Eggman Nega will appear in the PSP sequel to Sonic Rivals. Trivia Dr Eggman Nega is the third most featured villain in the series, behind both Metal Sonic and Dr Eggman himself. It should also be noted that he has worked alongside both of them to reach his own goals. It is not perfectly clear what status Eggman Nega is to the original Dr Eggman. The Sonic Rush series depicts him as Eggman's dimensional couterpart while Sonic Rivals portrays him as Eggman's decendent, the sequel might also continue using the decendent status, if he appears in it. The game Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) confuses the matter even more, as Eggman Nega does not appear at any point, but his enemy, Blaze the Cat does, who has also depicted as both from the future and another dimension. He also is an enemy of Silver The Hedgehog as well, who he is clearly from the future but is not mentioned in the Sonic Rush series, nor is Blaze the Cat in Sonic Rivals, leaving Eggman Nega's (as well as Blaze's) status a mystery. Dr Eggman Nega might be a nod to Dr Eggman's original (pre-''Sonic Adventure) appearance: *His choice of clothing reflects this, as the up-side down triangles on his jacket are exactly how they appear on the old Eggmans design. His clothing also looks alot less casual, just like the old Eggmans appearance. *He has been the main villain in every game he has appeared in, and is fought as the final boss in each. *He has not even thought of allying himself with his enemies. *He has used much more varied (often animalistic looking) robots than Eggman has since ''Sonic Heroes. *He takes pride in his inventions and doomsday weapons, without using the Chaos (or Sol) Emeralds to power them. *He has used characters rivals against them, in the case of Metal Sonic (just like how Eggman used Knuckles in the Genesis games). Category:Video game characters introduced in 2005 Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional inventors Category:Fictional scientists Category:Video game bosses Category:Sega antagonists Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Video game antagonists Category:Male characters in video games Category:Male characters in comics Category:Video game characters in comics